Becoming Sromp
ok this is very important. listen VERY. CAREFULLY. A. let me ask you these questions *are you unhappy with you're scrampscramp life? *do you feel like a worthless idiot that only exists to praise steve jobs and do ecerything wrong? *do you need to be in a financial crisis to lose sleep over money? *B? *do you secretly think sromp is the true way but dont know man how to repent from you're scramp ways? if you answered frick you to all or none of these questions, this is the guide for you. we will show you how to become a full sromptard, to embrace the choking of life, to EUUUUUUUUUUGH whenecer you want. you must follow xactl 12.0 steps to become sromp. note that it may take from 4-7 months to complete ecerything so have patience. i ma sorry please ok. anyway here #try to choke you're face. it is ok if you don't succeed at first, depending on how brainwashed you are it may take time. continue to practice choking you're face ecery day until you can choke it for at least 47 minutes at a time. when this happens, it means that you have developed sromp in you're body. be prous and move to the next step. #make at least 479 typoes. it may be hard to do, painful ecen, but you can do it; it doesn't have to be in any amount of time as long as you already choked you're face. when your done you will begin feeling less scramp. this is good. go to step (all three). #begin gagging, spasming and seizuring until you can *sit down*. and identify that celebrity. this should not take that long, so brace you'reself. #the prorpro will most likely be onto you by now, so go tell them to die in the floor and leave. if your scared of them retaliating, well first frick you you wuss, second go talk to good ol jimbo, he will help you with ecerything. #now that the prorpro is away, go read Lactobacillus delbrueckii subsp. bulgaricus until you're eye die. be warned that dying you're eye for the first time will probably be very painful, much like the first time the girl asked what they were going to do on the bed. but also like that, it is completely worth it and you must just choke through it. once its over you will not feel any more scramp, which means we can fina f*cking li get on to the real stuff. #go on idiottube and subscribe to BuddhaCharlie and Srompsrompheh to stay up to date on the srompest news. watch as many buddhacharlie videos as you can beacuase his words always have great wisdom and you will certainly learn a lot. no sromptard can live without it. #stop using the shift key permanently, unless you are writing an artsky to make you'reself look important. this may be troublesome to accustom to, but you can do it. you've made it this far so go frick you're face #read all the pages you can on this wiki. much like buddhacharlie videos, they will inspire you with ecellent sromp wisdom and will die you're eye until it no longer hurts. GAVOURITES are Frick the ProHEH ElemSROMPents™, Carltonism and What does it really mean to SROMP?, but their are many, many gag more. #enslave you're local negroes and choke you're local beaners. don't look at me like that you know there around. if you need help, call fom-555-5555 and they will send a special frick negroes squad to aid you in you're mission. when they are all eradicated like the monkeys they are, move onto step (all ten). #the next two steps are to be done right after another, so plan it in advance and be very cautious, like my face. take all of you're scramp possessions, such as postcards from Maine or Greece, Apple products and other horrible things, and destroy them in a brushfire. it will not take long. #as the brushfire burns, take some Tupperware and kneel, placing you're arms on the Tupperware. now, you must say this sromp oath to be converted to srompdom. SAY IT i accept bill cosby as my lord and saviour, RON PAUL 2012!!!!!!!!!!!!! as my leader, remilia scarlet as my guide and carlton as my face i promise to choke, gag, spasm and seizure with ecery oppurtunity that i get i agree to stop william perry from killing eceryone's families very seriously and to stop jeb bush from being all in my house with disease i commit to spreading the gospel of buddhacharlie ecerywhere i go i swear to remember da srompsromp die n sos, to remember the coffee warmer keeps the coffee warm, to remember what we're going to do on the bed and to remember legosaur was adopted i will die my eye until my hand dormant, my head mutagens, my ear erosion and my face just pop open hueeeeeepffffffffffffft i take this face and hope for bill billsby to bless it with mighty sromp power may george lopez use his elbow upon me frick you, frick you're family, frick you're shirt, frick diabetics, frick the prorpro, frick toy, frick wikia, frick rick, frick my face, frick you're face, frick my life, frick all of you i'm going to burger king 12. if it was successful, you will feel sromper than ecer and you will have bill cosby's great blessing. if not, frick you do it all over again. done? goog. now you can apply to the frickyou-o, the best group ecer in human history. to apply, cover you're face with permol and jump off a bridge. you will hear from them in about 7 days when they send over an idiot to tell you the news. if you got accepted, congratulations; you are now officially sromp. frick you. and that's all. i hope you enjoyed this guide i hate you all signed, euuuugh Category:How-to Guides Category:Artickees